With Thyme and Time
by Mable
Summary: Four goes to Nine to help her with a garden, to which he does. With her growing plants comes growing feelings towards her helper, and they soon bloom completely. However, Nine's feelings are still a mystery. 4x9


**Mable: This is a request fic for Aquamarine. I wasn't sure what genders you want the twins to be, so I winged it. I still hope you enjoy! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**With Thyme and Time**_

Everyone had something that they were passionate about. Six was centered with art of all kinds; recently beginning to try using paints instead of ink. Five and Two found their hobby with building and creating; they frequently created new inventions that made the others' lives easier. It was assumed that the twins were passionate about books and collecting. They were, as well, but that didn't mean things would change, and they did.

While they agreed that it wasn't different enough to consider them no longer twins or anything, Four had recently begun to bloom into a new passion that Three hadn't. It started when she realized that seeds, even if they were old, could still be used and still work quite well. Especially when they really only need water and sun to grow fine. As luck would have it, they actually had sealed away seeds quite a while ago, and under her vision she could see that they looked well enough preserved. Untouched by the Machines' toxin.

Upon reading on gardens, Four fell in love with the idea of having a beautiful garden full of luscious plants. Unfortunately it seemed that her brother wasn't nearly as interested as he doubted anything that grew would stay alive long in the desolate world. In a burst of sibling rivalry Four promised her brother that she'd be able to make something grow as long as she was allowed enough time for the seeds to sprout.

He agreed to the deal and even swore that, if she was successful, that he would do anything his twin wanted, no matter what it was. She agreed to such and took some of the seeds. She didn't want to plant them all in a location and have it not sprout, so she only took a few seeds of a few kinds. Some mint, a few thyme seeds, and five of three different kinds of flowers, knowing that the likelihood of them all budding was slim.

Now she needed someone's help. She wasn't fit to entering the Emptiness alone and was hoping that someone would accompany her. Perhaps someone would be willing to help her garden and be interested in it. As being constantly with her brother, she preferred working with someone else, and went to seek someone else. Unfortunately, her list narrowed quickly.

Seven was completely missing, Two was busy dealing with One about a crack in the wall, Six was having a post-nightmare day, and Eight wasn't very well going to jump through hoops to dig holes and stick seeds into them. That's when the solution came; there was someone who would be thrilled to help out of mere curiosity in how seeds would work; Nine. Four had always been thrilled at Nine helpfulness. Also, because of his determination, he wouldn't back out midway through the project.

Nine was obviously glad to see her. Five was most likely busy with Two and One so he had little left for himself to do alone. "Afternoon, Four." He greeted with a smile, "What are you up to?" In return, she showed him the seeds that she was carrying in a small, self-made satchel. Nine looked in at the group of small objects and was obviously intrigued, "What are these?" Hiding a thrilled smile from his interest, she began to project pictures depicting the book she had read.

"They become plants?" He asked in surprise. He knew a little about plants, but knew that most were missing. In fact, the most greenery he had seen were grass blades that had grown back, so he was intrigued immediately. "So with these we could make more plants?" He asked and she nodded, to which he perked, "Then why don't we- Oh, wait, that's why you have then, right?" He was quick, certainly, and she nodded vigorously before gesturing to him coming he followed along, obviously interested.

They moved out into the Emptiness, right outside the front of the Library gates. Four found the area she wanted and found a patch of surprisingly loose soil. She dug a small hole with her hands and dropped a single flower seed inside. From the packaging they originally found she knew that it would be an orange yellow flower, with many thin petals, and she was excited to see it grow. She buried it, patting the earth in, and then did hand gestures to signal rainfall.

"It needs water?" Nine guessed, kneeling beside her, and she nodded. He then stood, "I'll go get some. Wait here." He rushed off before she could stop him and she waited for him to return. Thankfully, Two did have a metal container he used to carry water, and Nine filled it using the pool's water. By time he returned, she was continuing to plant the seeds, and he put the container down and kneeled by her again.

"Alright, where are we?" He asked with a smile and she found herself smiling back. She grasped his hand and brought it towards where she had started a hole. As such, he began to scoop a bit of the dirt out. She then dropped a single thyme seed into his hand. He looked at it closely before placing it in the bottom and beginning to cover it up. "Is this right?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes flickering in joy, and Nine continued his actions.

They managed to plant the rest of the seeds and then Four went to lift the water container. However, she found it was a bit heavier than expected. That was, until Nine stepped in, in a very surprising way. He actually reached around her petite frame to lift it for here, "I can get it." He suggested, smiling down at her, and Four felt a rush of heat in her face. If she was to be honest, she'd admit that she was quite fond of Nine, more than she probably should have been.

He began to pour water onto the little mounds above the buried seeds. She, meanwhile, watched him do so, and found herself drawn back to his strong arms. She wanted to be in them, completely, but doubted it would come around that easily. He stopped courting Seven sometime after the Machine's demise, but that didn't mean that he didn't still feel something for her, and Four was confident that she couldn't compete with Seven.

She soon managed to suppress these feelings and returned to her garden.

* * *

Nine and she began to spend a lot more time together because of the garden. Every day they would go outside together and water the spots, watching for anything to grow, and days passed without the slightest sign that anything was growing. Then, on a cloudy afternoon, Four was shocked to see a small green sprout. There were a few others, but they were small, and Four was thrilled.

She rushed to Nine's side, as he was lagging behind, and grabbed his wrist, tugging him to the sprouts. "Four?" He asked in confusion before she yanked him down. He looked to the ground and suddenly his optics widened, "They're growing?" He laughed a little in joy, "They're growing! They are actually coming up!" Four began to do a little jumping and flailing, like a half made victory dance, as she reveled in the fact that her garden was to be.

However, things changed rather quickly. She leapt upon Nine, embracing him thankfully, and immediately went to draw back. Nine, however, saw the innocent gesture and returned the embrace, still laughing a little bit. He was so carefree and she was so nervous. She finally decided not to back and, instead, continued to accept the embrace, enjoying the touches from the male. As before, though, they separated and nothing came from it.

* * *

The most serious incident occurred when the plants were up to about Four's middle. She ran her fingers over their delicate leaves and counted each one. "They look so fragile, but they manage to stand through so much." Nine suddenly added in and she looked up to him beside her. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Her optics flickered a bit as she started to go into a chat about weather, but soon stopped after realizing there was no way that Nine could keep up.

That was when she noticed that he was resting his hand on her back. It made her feel nice, certainly, and she enjoyed the comfort. She then continued to research and study the nearest mint plant. She took a single leaf and brought it to her mouth, taking a testing bite from it as she had read that they tasted nice. She wanted her first taste to be nice. It made her mouth tingle and feel a bit strange. She deduced that this was taste, and it was quite nice. It left a cool feeling in her mouth.

"Why don't you ever pull down your hood?" Nine asked before his voice went softer, "I think you would look nice without it." This took Four off guard, but she decided that, perhaps, she would enlighten him. Usually, because she wore her hood so much, the others found it somewhat odd when she didn't. She pulled it down, holding the leaf in her mouth while she did. Now she felt a bit cold without it, but was more waiting for Nine to answer.

"I guess I was right." Nine said with a smile, "You do look nice without your hood. Very nice." He complimented with the same smile, eager and playful, then added in. "You know… You're a lot like the plants… You look fragile, small and delicate, but you have stood through everything…" He then laughed a bit, softly, forced, at himself. "I'm sorry. That was a really weird comment to suddenly make." She smiled back at him, though, because she wanted him to know that she enjoyed it.

Perhaps more than she should have.

* * *

More time passed and the garden continued to grow, and Four was starting to realize that it wasn't the only thing that was growing.

With every sprouting leaf came another moment when she'd see Nine and feel a burst of inner warmth, another moment when she'd think of him holding her at night. It wasn't supposed to turn into this; it was just supposed to be gardening, nothing more, but fate had a funny way of working out. She started avoiding him at this point, trying to keep space between them, but as time went by it seemed that someone was beginning to notice.

Three didn't, he merely complimented the growing plants, as Four had, only a bit before, found the first flower bud. He was clearly confused to why Four had insisted they came down here without Nine, especially with how much time Nine had put in to assist Four with her dream of gardening. As such, he asked why Nine wasn't present, and Four tried to pass off the question without really indicating anything in particular.

Three caught her hesitance and prodded his sister a bit more about why she was avoiding Nine. Then, suddenly, he made an accusation. It was soft, understanding, but it was a clear suggestion that Four was avoiding Nine because they had gotten closer and she was too shy to face him. Then he insisted she had feelings for him. Of course her twin would figure it out and would be accepting, because he was clearly in the same situation.

They didn't mention Three's feelings too much and she decided to use it as a retort to point out how they never had to address his romantic issues. He was so taken aback that he went silent and refused to communicate. She assumed it was because of embarrassment at first, but was soon corrected when she heard a voice speak up.

"Hey Three, hey Four."

She looked back slowly to see none other than Nine standing there. Three looked a bit surprised as well and, thinking Nine somehow understood what they were talking about, seemed to leave the area quite quick. This left his twin completely alone with Nine. Her optics averted to the new bud and she stared at the small glimpse of pink petals that she could see as a distraction away from him.

"Four…" Nine's voice was hesitant and disturbed, "We need to talk." Four didn't like that tone, but agreed, and nodded softly. "Four, I've noticed that… Please look at me." The Librarian cautiously turned around and faced him, her hands clutching each other before her, folded together daintily. He looked to them before rubbing the back of his neck, "I know you've been avoiding me. I'm not sure why, though. If you're upset me, please tell me, because I don't know what happened. I thought we were fine."

Four shook her head and her optics flickered. He understood somewhat that she was saying she wasn't upset with him. He became more desperate and almost pleaded with her, "Then why? I thought, with the garden, that nothing was wrong." She was unsure how to respond, until he suddenly seemed to come to his own conclusion. "Have you… Have you spoke to Five? Did he tell you what was going on?"

Four was confused and clearly showed it, shaking her head, and he looked away. "Well… Maybe it was because I was… I was being a little standoffish too. Maybe you noticed it and were doing it because of me…" Nine paced a little bit before the twin, suddenly looking nervous, and Four didn't understand why. She finally grasped the male's arm to stop him and he turned to her, taking her small hand.

"Four…" Nine exhaled calmly, "There is something that… That has changed. So maybe that's why you're upset, because you notice this and… Okay, I'm stalling." Four tried to persuade him with small flickering of her optics. He then decided to explain, "Four, we've always been friends, but we haven't spent that much time together before we started growing the plants." He glanced at one nearby, "Now that we had something to do together we were able to spend more time together. A lot more."

He smiled a bit, "Four, I like you. I like you very much. I know you're younger than me and I know it could be weird, so I don't want you to be upset because you think you have to do anything with me. I don't want to not be friends because of this, and I want to keep working together." Four stared in alarm. She couldn't believe it; Nine had felt the same way, at least somewhat. She covered her face as her mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"Four?" Nine asked softly, thinking that the twin was distraught, but she soon faced him again, smiling. Then took his hand again and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek. He was obviously not expecting this response out of her, but looked quite pleased. Soon he reached up, cupping her face, and leaned in to press their lips together. It was amazing, spreading warmth that circulated through them both, and they knew there was no mistake.

Meanwhile, Three watched from some ways away, taking in the scene and learning that, perhaps, telling someone you loved them would make them return it. Then he spun on his heel and dashed off.

Maybe he needed to have a talk with Five.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: There you have it! I still take requests if anyone is interested and Souls Run Deep will be updated tomorrow, right on schedule. I hope– Oh, wait. I put up a poll on my profile that will list every possible Stitchpunk couple. At the end of the month I'll tally it up and put the highest three couples into a fic afterwards. If anyone would like to vote, you get three votes, and no couple is excluded. You just have to search through to find them. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, especially Aquamarine!**


End file.
